Stay
by Bakyura Lightwood Pendragon
Summary: Merthur. Based on a Merthur video with the same song. Song: Stay by Hurts (you should probably want to listen to it while Reading I'm putting the link inside)
1. Hurry

Hello!

I don't really know if someone has written something with this song, so if there is I'm sorry.

I thought it could be nice if Arthur came back to stay with Merlin, and be all cute and happy together, you know I hope you like the idea as much as me.

Sorry for the grammar and orthographic mistakes I'm working in that.

First Merlin history. Enjoy! And don't forget to review

Song watch?v=IHEvK4Mg0mo

So many times they've been apart. So many times Merlin wanted Arthur to stay with him, to tell him not to leave him, because he was afraid of anything that could harm his King.

Especially **_that_** time which was in Merlin's memory like if someone's written it there with fire.

That time when Arthur was really dying, because of Mordred, because of Morgana.

"Stay Arthur, stay with me. Live a little longer, could you?" He'd wanted to say then.

But Arthur was dead already. Merlin couldn't do anything but cry.

A hundred years after, Merlin still remembers like if it had happened yesterday and it hurt the same way.

And like every time he visited the Avalon lake, he felt that weight on his chest, the weight of the things he couldn`t tell to Arthur. All the feelings, he never had the chance to confess. His feelings for him, he well knew that the King was happily married, but still his feelings for him refused to leave

He has been waiting for the right time to tell him how he felt, he had tried to tell him that he need him, but certainly he hadn't done it in time. Because Arthur was gone.

"He will return, he will return to me" Merlin thought that for himself very often, and he imagined the King coming back raising from the lake, and Merlin would run towards him and hugged him, and his daydream would be ruined by how Merlin couldn't find the words to confess to Arthur even with all those years thinking about it.

-Why don't you come back soon, you prat? - Merlin said, like speaking with Arthur moving his head in direction to the lake, closing his eyes. –It maybe could be easier if you were here- he stayed with his eyes closed for a good while until he spoke again. –I will be waiting for you to come back, you know? It's just that… I don't know. You could hurry a bit, couldn't you?

-I've done everything to hurry. You know, _Mer_lin.


	2. I'll Stay with you

**I don't own Merlin (If I owned Merlin it wouldn't be so heartbroken at the end)**

So, Hello! Again J

Well this… I don`t know kinda OOC I think but I hope you like it.

And don´t forget to review

* * *

-I've done everything to hurry. You know, _Mer_lin.

Merlin kept his eyes shouted, he couldn't believe it, his mind was playing trick with him again, he knew that that was all it was, a trick, his mind remembering Arthur's voice, the way he used to say his name, and using that now to relieve (or try to) some of the Merlin's pain, his loneliness…

-_Mer_lin! I'm talking to you, you idiot. Are you asleep?

The warlock opened his eyes very slowly. Knowing that if he kept daydreaming he'll only hurt himself more, if that could be possible.

And then he just frozen, over opened his eyes and his jaw wanted to reach the ground

-A…Arthur? - He said sounding as shocked as he was, was he asleep? Was he still imagining things? Was he really there, standing in front of him, wearing the heavy clothes he used under his armor, looking at him right straight in the eyes?

-_What_? Thought you were waiting for me –He said as if all this was the normal day for him.

-Are you really here? –Merlin asked softly almost as a whisper, thinking that he might be dreaming.

-Well, I thought you could show… I don't know. Some happiness, your King has come back to death and you look like you want me to go back to the lake…

-NO! –Of course Merlin had shouted, of course he didn't want Arthur to go away he only wanted him to stay, to stay with him, forever.

-Now… You're scaring me Merlin. –Arthur blinked while looked at his servant, he hadn´t change a bit and he knew that a hundred years had passed, but of course he now knew that he was a warlock and… Merlin's whisper interrupted his thought line.

-I'm happy, you prat! … It's just that... I've waited as I told you, you know…. A hundred years, you hadn't changed…. I thought that I was dreaming… I wanted to… -He stopped talking and looked up and glanced at Arthur who was staring at him as he talked.

Arthur smile at him, it seems that he was telling him everything that crossed his mind at the time.

-Arthur… -Arthur could say, that Merlin's voice sounded as if he wanted to cry

-Hmm?

-I don't want you to go back to the lake –he whispered, and Arthur thought that he looked suddenly too weak, too sad.

-I was joking, you clotpole. I ain't going back, that's not the point on coming back from death.

-Will you stay?

-Well yes!

-With me?

Merlin's voice had sounded so full of hope and other thing that Arthur couldn't really say what it was, but the little sparkle in Merlin's eyes made him answer almost at the next second.

-Yes.

-Arthur…. I...

The Once and Future King waited for Merlin to keep talking but he didn't so, he had to ask, because really, that Merlin's attitude was driving him nuts.

-Yeah, Merlin, what is it? You know, I am paying pretty much attention and you are finishing none of your phrases.

-It's just that I… I wanted to tell you something but I'm not so sure of your reaction

-Try me.

-Will you stay anyways?

-Merlin! You just tell me.

-No, until you promise me you'll stay, prat.

-Is that way, then? I'll stay, idiot.

-Alright… You… well it is that I… uhmm… See. –Arthur saw him keeping silence for a moment as if he were fighting in his insides. And then he walked up forward him standing in front of him by only two steps separating them, looking at him in the eyes. –I… I love you Arthur. That's it.

Arthur blinked. Clearly surprised by the warlock's words, he really didn't expect that from Merlin, somewhere inside him he felt joy and he felt relieved, and by other side he didn't know what to say. Did he love Merlin? He some time ago had felt something for him, but after he married Gwen, he'd thought that those feelings had passed. Why didn't Merlin tell him something before? Why now? He stared at the warlock, who now had a sad face and a look of disappointment in his bright blue yes. He had to say something to him.

-Merlin, I… I don´t know what to say. You just caught me unprepared… I…

-It is ok, if you don't feel the same, you know. I just thought I have to say it to you, that you deserved to know. But Arthur, don't go, please.

The last three words said in a soft whisper, if not for the short distance Arthur hadn't listened.

In that moment he knew, he'd came back for him, for Merlin, he thought of all these past years, Merlin staring alone at the lake and he felt like hugging him in the act. Indeed he cannot tell him that he loved him, but he does feel something for him.

-Merlin, I told you I came back, and I'm staying with you, and I certainly had some feeling for you, I've always had.

But he didn't reacted as Arthur hoped, Merlin had started to cry, and saved the distance between them to hug him, and he had returned the hug, but he didn't really knew how to calm Merlin down, so the only thing that came into his mind at the moment was _that._

_And now they were kissing._ Arthur had started the kiss slowly just to calm Merlin down, to make him stop crying, then he wanted him to feel how much has he missed his clotpole all these years and intensified the kiss and Merlin wasn't complaining.

They stopped kissing each other and stared at each other face, and now were Merlin who spoke.

-You dolophead. You sure about this?

-I'm going to try, you clotpole. –He gently push Merlin away to break their hug, keeping his fingers interlocked with Merlin's and sat down to the grass. –You have to keep me up now; there have been so many years since I was here.

Merlin sat down next to his King, with his head resting on Arthur's shoulder. –Too many I think, I've missed you.

Arthur let his cheek rested on Merlin's head. –We have many more upcoming, and I'm staying.

Merlin let out a relieve sigh, now everything was ok. He had come back, to him, and Merlin had confessed to him, and the best of all he'll now stay with him.

* * *

How was it? Too bad? You like it?

Tell me what you think. So I can see how can I get better at this.

Thank you for reading, really! *hugs to all*

And don´t forget to review.

See you!


End file.
